logosfandomcom-20200222-history
SBT/Other
Station Idents 1976-1980 (TVS Rio) TVSRio.png bandicam 2019-12-15 17-31-25-463.jpg TVS_Rio_Pão_de_Açúcar.png bandicam 2019-12-15 17-30-20-246.jpg TVSRiorare.png 1980-1989 (TVS) TVS1984.png|This ident is similar to the ABC 1979 ident. TVS4.png TVSSpaceident.png TVSHeart ident.png Logo TVS 1987.png TVS unknown date.png Logo TVS 1989.png 1981-1989 (SBT) SBT1981.png Todo_dia,_toda_hora,_tudo_bem.jpg 40227536_2260324077316441_7308326847773671424_n.jpg sbt - Top de 8 segundos 1985.jpg SBT1987QuemProcuraAchaAqui.png SBT_unknown_date.png 1988-1995 SBT Logo 1988.png|This is similar to the ABC 1987 ID logo. Logo SBT 1989.png bandicam 2019-12-10 14-06-47-593.jpg|Used On Top do SBT 5 Segundos bandicam 2019-12-10 14-08-46-203.jpg bandicam 2019-12-15 16-45-27-464.jpg SBT Christmas.png|Christmas ident. Logo SBT 1990-1991.png bandicam 2019-12-10 14-12-39-943.jpg bandicam 2019-12-10 14-14-16-880.jpg SBT 1990 Infantil.png|SBT Kids (or Scribble Variant) from 1990-1995. SBT Italia 90.png|World Cup 1990 ident. SBT again.png SBT Natal 1990.jpg|Another christmas ident. SBT World Cup 1994.png|1993 ident, with the colors of the Brazil flag. SBT Copa 94.png|World Cup 1994 ident. SBT Anos 80 e 90.jpg 1995-1996 SBT blue.jpg|Blue version. SBT pink.jpg|Pink version. Sbt 96 id.jpg|Early 1996 ID. SBT 1995 1.jpg|SBT 1995-1996 SBT cine 1995.jpg|SBT movie 1995-1996 PACMAN.jpg|''Pacman'' version. Sbt yoyo.jpg|''Yoyo'' version. 1996-2001 bandicam 2019-12-15 16-58-44-046.jpg bandicam 2019-12-15 16-55-08-601.jpg|15th Years SBT Versions sbt disc.jpg|Discs. bandicam 2019-12-10 14-09-50-360.jpg bandicam 2019-12-10 14-15-03-330.jpg sbt tube.jpg|Tube. sbt lights.jpg|Lights. sbt eye.jpg|Eye. bandicam 2019-12-15 17-40-07-490.jpg zeta5.jpg|Turning. bandicam 2019-12-10 14-10-50-337.jpg bandicam 2019-12-10 14-15-48-708.jpg SBT 17 years.png|17 years variant. bandicam 2019-12-15 17-01-58-921.jpg|Used On 18 Years sbt bandicam 2019-12-15 17-05-13-313.jpg bandicam 2019-12-15 17-03-01-998.jpg SBT17YEARS1998.png|17 Years (Used For Kids Shows). sbt squares.jpg|Squares. sbt squares 2.jpg|Squares, second variant. SBT a sua melhor opção.jpg|A Sua Melhor Opção (1997). sbt rail.jpg|Rails. SBT 1998 retro.jpg|Retro. sbt factory.jpg|Factory. sbt tube 2000.jpg|New Tube. bandicam 2019-12-15 17-54-15-824.jpg 2001-2004 bandicam 2019-12-15 17-20-52-900.jpg SBT Feliz 2002.jpg|New Year variant (2001/2002). Sbt television blocks .jpg|Television blocks. Sbt satelite.jpg|Television blocks versions 2 Sbt television blocks 2.jpg|Television blocks, second variant. Sbt robots.jpg|Robots. bandicam 2019-12-15 17-51-14-840.jpg|Robot Versions HD Sbt studio.jpg|Studio. bandicam 2019-12-15 16-49-11-465.jpg|studio versions HD bandicam 2019-12-15 16-49-55-196.jpg Sbt Feliz 2003.jpg|New year variant (2002/2003). bandicam 2019-12-15 17-21-53-093.jpg 2004-2014 2004-2012 Sbt laser.jpg|Laser. Sbt television cubes.jpg|Television cubes. 3iz286.gif|Television cubes versions 2 Sbt helicopter.jpg|Helicopter. Sbt searchlight.jpg|Searchlight. Sbt building.jpg|Building. Sbt paint.jpg|Paint. Sbt flowers.jpg|Flowers. Sbt bridge.jpg|Bridge. Sbt construction.jpg|Construction. bandicam 2019-12-15 17-09-24-333.jpg|Construction versions HD bandicam 2019-12-15 17-14-11-574.jpg|Construction versions VHS bandicam 2019-12-10 14-19-32-302.jpg SBT_2007.jpg|Short ident in-between programs (2007). SBT_2008_(1).jpg|Short ident in-between programs (2008). Sbt obrigado.jpg|Logo with the Obrigado ('Thank you ' in Portuguese) slogan, used by the broadcaster to thank to the viewers and public of it. bandicam 2019-12-15 17-17-00-975.jpg|Logo with the Obrigado versions HD bandicam 2019-12-15 17-17-20-606.jpg Sbt TV cities.jpg|TV cities with slogan. SBT_2008.jpg|Another version of the Obrigado slogan. SBT_2009.jpg|Yet another version of the Obrigado slogan. SBT_2011_V1.jpg|Short ident used in commercials, that have been used from June-August 2012. This one is orange. SBT_2011_V2.jpg|This one is blue. SBT_2011_V3.jpg|This one is light-green. SBT 2011 V4.jpg|This one is red. SBT 2011 V5.jpg|This one is purple. 2012-2014 bandicam 2019-12-15 17-25-42-194.jpg Sbt compartilhe yellow.jpg|Short ident in commercials, yellow version. Sbt compartilhe pink.jpg|Red version. Sbt compartilhe blue.jpg|Blue version. Sbt_compartilhe_purple.jpg|Purple version. SBT 2013.jpg|2013-2014 version. 2014-2021 Sbt compartilhe new.jpg|Short ident in commercials,with #Compartilhe slogan. (2014-2015) Sbt no slogan.jpg|Only logo version (2015-2016) Sbt - a TV que tem torcida.jpg|With the slogan A TV que tem torcida. (2016) Where's Roraima.jpg|Late 2016 ID with the slogan A Cara do Brasil come back (NOTE: Roraima state is missing!) SBT 2017.jpg|Fixed version of previous ID. A cara do brasil.jpg|Without 35 anos. Sbt2017.jpg|New font version adopted since February 2017. Promos and Campaigns 1988-1996 Quem Procura Acha Aqui SBT 1988.png|Quem Procura Acha Aqui (1988) SBT Promo A 1988.png|Promo Bumper A (1988) SBTPROMOSB1988.jpg|Promo Bumper B (1988) SBT Promo C 1988-1989.png|Promo Bumper C (1988-1989) SBTQuemProcuraAchaAqui 1989.png|Quem Procura Acha Aqui (1989). It's similar to the NBC's Lets All Be There campaign in 1985. SBTPROMOSA1989.jpg|Promo Bumper A (1989) SBTPROMOSB1989.jpg|Promo Bumper B (1989) SBT Vem Que e Bom.png|Vem Que É Bom (1990). It's similar to the NBC's Come Home to The Best Only On NBC campaign in 1988. SBTPROMOSA1990.jpg|Promo Bumper A (1990) SBTPROMOSB1990.jpg|Promo Bumper B (1990) Vem Que É Bom SBT 1991.png|Vem Que É Bom (1991). SBT Vem Que e Bom 10 years.png|10 years variant. SBTPROMOSA1991.jpg|Promo Bumper A (1991) SBTPROMOSB1991.jpg|Promo Bumper B (1991) Aqui Tem SBT 1992.png|Aqui Tem (1992). SBT Aqui Tem 2.png|Aqui Tem, second variant (1992). SBTPROMOS1992.jpg|Promo Bumper (1992) SBT 951.png|Se Liga no SBT (1993) SBTPROMOS1993.jpg|Promo Bumper (1993) Fique Ligado SBT 1995.png|Fique Ligado (1995) SBTPROMOS1995.jpg|Promo Bumper (1995) 1996-2001 SBT 961.png|Quem Procura Acha Aqui (1996) SBT1997PROMO.jpg|Promo Bumper A (1996-1997) SBT1996PROMOB.jpg|Promo Bumper B (1996-1997) SBT1996PROMOC.jpg|Promo Bumper C (1996-1997) SBT1996PROMOD.jpg|Promo Bumper D (1996-1997) SBT1996PROMOE.jpg|Promo Bumper E (1996-1997) SBT1997PROMOVIDEO.jpg|1997 Promo (Alternate) SBT1997PROMOA.jpg|Promo Bumper A (1997-1998) SBT1997PROMOB.jpg|Promo Bumper B (1997-1998) SBT1997PROMOC.jpg|Promo Bumper C (1997-1998) SBTPromo1998.png|Promo Bumper (1998-1999) SBTPromo2000 1 Version .png|Promo Bumper (2000) Version #1 SBTPromo2000 2 Version.png|Promo Bumper (2000-2001) Version #2 SBTPromo2001.png|Promo Bumper (2001-2002) SBT Na nossa frente.png|Na nossa frente, só você (2000). 2001-2014 SBT 2002-2003.jpg|Promo Bumper (2002-2003) sbt 2003-2004.jpg|Promo Bumper (2003-2004) SBT Promo 2004 1 Version.jpg|Promo Bumper (2004) Version #1 sbt 2004-2005.jpg|Promo Bumper (2004-2005) Sbt 2005-2006.jpg|Promo Bumper (2005-2006) Sbt 2006-2007.jpg|Promo Bumper (2006-2007) Sbt07-08.png|Promo Bumper (2007-2008) Sbt08-09.png|Promo Bumper (2008-2009) sbt 2009 1.jpg|Promo Bumper (2009) Version #1 SBT 2009-2010.jpg|Promo Bumper (2009-2010) Version #2 SBT 2010-2011 dia.jpg|Promo Bumper (2010-2011) Day version SBt 2010 2011 noite.jpg|Promo Bumper (2010-2011) Night version Sbt 2011-2012.jpg|Promo Bumper (2011-2012) sbt 2012-2013.jpg|Promo Bumper (2012-2013) sbt 2013-2014.jpg|Promo Bumper (2013-2014) 2014-present sbt 2014-presente.jpg|Promo Bumper (2014-2016) CqMQo8BWIAAIiJZ.jpg|Promo Bumper (2016-present) On-Screen Bugs Marcadagua2000.jpg|On-Screen (1997-2002) Marcadaagua2002.png|On-Screen (2002-2008) SBTMARCADAGUA2008.png|On-Screen (2008-2014) SBTMARCADAGUA2014.png|On-Screen (2014-present) SINAL - Sistema de Notícias da América Latina (1998-2000) SINAL was a brand used to promote the CBS Telenotícias overnight simulcasts on SBT, based on the CBS and SBT logos at the time. CBS SBT.png|SBT's and CBS's logos during an ident to promote the newscast. Category:SBT Category:Special logos Category:SBT affiliates